Lavi and Allen play Kojaku's route
by chibiiscute13
Summary: Lenalee has black mail invited Allen and Lavi over to play a game. That game so happens to be Dramatical Murder. They manage to get through one route before getting a little...distracted. Laven one-shot


**I don't D. Gray-Man….or do I…Nah I'm pretty sure I don't. Well anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was out and shining brightly, sending light in through the window beside my bed. Ah, the beautiful sunlight flowed in, enveloping me in its warmth. The sunlight seemed to spread even more…the sunlight…sun…light…sun.

My eye twitched angrily as I finally realized what was happening. My curtains were being opened, and my sleep was being interrupted by…him. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a gentle hand laid itself onto my arm, shaking me slowly. "Allen, Allen, get up. Hey~ I made you lots and lots to eat for breakfast today." My uncle Neah chirped, his gentle voice making me want to go right back to sleep.

I could hear him sigh, removing his hand from my shoulder soon afterwards. "Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to eat all that food myself….maybe I'll even invite Kanda over to help me since it is…..quite the amount of food. Sigh." Neah said, voice dripping with fake disappointment.

I growl, fearing how bad my eyes will feel as soon as I opened them. Well, here goes nothing. I quickly open my eyes, hissing as soon as I did. Swiftly, I pulled the covers up over my head, then slowly lowered them, taking in the sight of my uncle as I did so. I froze wondering just what. The. Fuck. He. Was. Wearing. Right before my eyes was my uncle Neah….wearing an apron… Now when I say wearing an apron…. I mean _just_ an apron. For God's sake, he wasn't even wearing any boxers!

My stunned face then melded into that of a furious one. "N-e-a-h?" I said darkly as he just stood there in what seemed to be confusion.

"Huh? What is it Allen?" Neah inquired as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

I cleared my throat before getting back to the topic at hand. "…Uncle….What in _the hell_ are you wearing?! Why are you walking around butt naked, with the only thing covering you being an apron?! Where did you get the bright idea to walk around the house looking like a newlywed housewife?!" I yelled at him, really wondering where he had gotten this weird idea. Seriously, did he pull it out of his ass?

"Huh? Oh, my attire. Your friend Lenalee told me it was a good way to cook for someone you love, and since I love you, I decided to try it out!" He said excitedly, yet so very cluelessly. I looked at him like he was the dumbest person I've ever come across, then threw my face into my hand, sighing. He was, in fact, one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, but honestly he could be so clueless sometimes.

"...Neah...when she said someone you love...she meant in a romantic way... like your lover, or girlfriend...not your nephew." I told him sternly. "Now can you please go put on some actual clothes?!"He just furrowed his brows like he was still confused. How could he still not understand after the explanation I just gave him? It was pretty simple to comprehend and I know he's not _that_ stupid. "Why does it seem that you're still having trouble comprehending? I believe it's not that hard to understand, even for you." I stated.

"EH?! W-what do you mean _even for me_? That's not it?! I understood what you said, but I questioned Lenalee about that and she said that the whole naked apron thing includes male nephews...and she said it just like that..." I tried not to break my poker face, but my uncle being tricked into doing naked apron by my female friend, was just too...amusing. I was able to hold my blank expression for about three seconds until bursting into laughter. "HAHAHAHAhahaha...haha...ha." I wiped away the tears forming around my eyes before looking back up to my intelligent, yet clueless uncle. "Ok, just go get changed and meet me at the table...and don't you dare invite Kanda." I said while finally getting out of my bed and heading downstairs. I didn't even bother getting dressed since I'm only going down to eat breakfast, so I still wore the red pajamas that I had changed into last night.

I passed my still confused uncle, patting him on the shoulder for comfort as I walked by him. When I got to the table, I saw that my uncle had indeed actually made _a lot of_ food. The table was filled to the brim with heaps and heaps of food. I didn't even question where and how he got all this food since my mind was only filled with thoughts of devouring it all. Drool started to pour down my face as I felt I couldn't wait any longer. Neah may like eating together, but if you display a feast before me, then all that doesn't really matter much. I threw my self at the food, eating most of it in no time flat before Neah walked in. "Ahem. Surely you're not planning to eat all that without me even getting a bite." He said, amused.

"Uh...I...Pssshhh...Of course I wasn't." I replied oh so intelligently. "Sure you weren't. Well it's fine to anyway since I already ate. I knew you would go gaga for all this food on the table that I sto-...bought...so I decided to eat beforehand." Neah told me, smiling a little to suspiciously. "Ah, guess I'll get back to eating than." I reply, deciding to ignore the fact that he was just going to say something else before he said bought...If he goes to jail, I just hope that he doesn't drag me down with him.

I continue eating until the rest of the feast resides in my stomach. "That was the best I've eaten in a while. Thanks for breakfast Neah." He just smiles lightly in reply before clearing the table and going into his study to work. I don't exactly know what it is that he does, but I have seen a few 'hidden' bullet holes in the wall when I snuck in there to try and find out. There also seems to be some kind of hidden room under the floor since there's a door hidden under a rug under his desk. I don't question it since I don't really think I wanna know, and also don't feel like explaining how I know about these things since I'm not exactly allowed in there.

My thoughts on Neah's study are cut off when I hear my phone ringing. It's the ringtone I set for calls I receive from Lenalee, the one who tricked my uncle into coming into my room with _just_ an apron on.

' _Don't pick up the phone, it's your momma. Don't pick up the pho-'_

"Hello? What is it Lena?" I asked, smirking at the ringtone I set for her calls. "Is this about the reason for the thing you convinced Neah to do, because I really would appreciate the explanation for that." I said calmly into the phone, smile wiped off my face. It was dead silent for a few minutes before Lenalee finally replied. "Well...you see what happened was that I was playing this game... called Dramatical Murder... and that showed up in Clear-kun's route, so I wanted to see if I could get anybody to do naked apron. When Neah asked if that was just for people like lovers, I told him a little lie to get him to actually do it... And now that I know he did it, I'm really excited and pumped up! So?! How was it? Sexy? Corny?" Lena responded, sounding way to excited near the end of her endless talking.

"SEXY?! LENA, HE'S MY UNCLE!" I shout into the phone, thoroughly creeped out that she would even say something like that. "Haha. ok, ok. I guess that remark was a little too much. Anyway...are you doing anything today? Do you mind coming over for a bit?" Ok...that didn't sound suspicious at all. " Uh...well you see actuall-" I was cut off when Lena decided she didn't really care unless it was something so important that my life depended on it. " Great, I'll see you in ten!" She squealed out excitedly.

"Wait, what...Ten...as in ten minutes?! Lenalee, I live twenty-five minutes from your house and...Wait! I was trying to tell you that I can't co-" I was interrupted yet again, by Lena's serious and scary voice that rang through my ears. "If you aren't here by nine sharp, I'm going to tell my brother that you stole a pair of my panties, and have it hidden in the bottom of the top drawer in your dresser." I thought about this a minute before voicing my response. " He won't believe you if he gets here and it's...not...there." Her words finally sunk in. This sneaky little-ugh. " You planted a pair of your underwear in my dresser in case you needed to bribe me like you are now...didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"...Yup! Now hurry up, it's already 8:50." Lenalee told me enthusiastically before she hung up on me. Great. I had 10 minutes to get to a 20 minute destination. Well I better hurry since I don't really want Komui on my case, trying to kill me every chance he could. I grabbed my jacket, phone and keys and sprinted for the door. "Neah gotta go. My life depends on it!" I yelled as I slammed the door and ran as fast as I could to my car. Quickly, I opened the car door, shoved the key into the ignition, started the car and steeped on the gas pedal, going straight out of the driveway. I speedily drove towards Lenalee's house, maneuvering around cars, kids, and the police.

After I finally arrived, I checked my watch while running to the front door and ringing the doorbell twice. 9:00 on the dot. I let out a relieved breath of air as the door swung open, and I was forcefully pulled inside. "You actually made it on time, great!" Came the voice of my best female friend. "Now come with me!" She said in an overjoyed tone while pulling me by my wrist to a room.

The room was pitch black, the only source of light being a pc that sat on a desk in the back of the room. "Ok, the reason I brought you here was to have you play this really good game. I told you the name over the phone but I'll tell you it again since you probably weren't paying attention. It's called Dramatical Murder and it's a really good game! I promise. Well it does have a little explicit sexual content though, but never mind that! Just sit down and play the game, or I'll leave you to my brother." Lenalee said all in one breath.

"B-bu-...expl-…wha-?...Eh?..." I mumbled out, really wanting to survive, but just not wanting to play some weird game that apparently has detailed sexual content in it. Lenalee just stood there with a determined, serious expression on her face. Oh bloody hell, I thought as I sighed in defeat. "Fine." Was the dejected reply that came out of my mouth. I went over and sat in the chair looking at the screen. The starting screen looked pretty cute for a game that was supposed to have...I probably shouldn't dwell on it too much.

"Ok, so I'm gonna leave you in here to play the game by yourself. Don't think about just not playing it because I'm gone, since I'll be checking in secretly from time to time." She said, smiling and skipping to the door. As soon as she left, I looked back at the computer screen, groaning inwardly. Lets hope the content isn't too bad, I mean, Lenalee's a sweet and innocent girl... most times.

I began the game and was playing as a blue haired guy named Aoba. He worked at this junk shop. Aoba was getting called by some creepy pervert at work and then got an email, then...the most annoying group of kids came in and started annoying him. Hell, they were even annoying me. There was a short little opening animation that displayed all the characters and a few scenes from the game. Hmm... the red kimono guy looked kinda cool...but the dreads guy reminds me of Kanda somehow, so I immediately disliked the guy. Some guys were obviously talking about something called Rhyme, and Aoba used his amazing 'detective skills' to figure that out.

After some time I had seen all the characters, and had gotten on to Kojaku's route. Well at least it wasn't that Mink guy who reminds me of Bakanda. Aoba and Kojaku entered platinum jail and some girls started talking to him and Aoba. Kojaku was pretending to be straight again while saying shit like 'Well, aren't men always interested in women?'. Why couldn't he just admit he was as gay as gay could get. Later Aoba and Kojaku were arguing about the blue, gay skull guy and the latter almost raped the former. Seriously Koatjacket? If Aoba hadn't had that power, you would've actually, mindlessly had your way with him.

After a bit of time, while I was on the part with the...stuff...I heard a surprised voice come from behind me.

"...Uh...Moyashi-chan?...What the heck are you playing?"The voice that I now recognize as Lavi says. I turn around quickly, eyes wide with fear. Oh. Crap. The guy who I like just walked in on me looking at...gay anime porn.

"L-Lavi?! What are you doing here?" I ask, wondering if he'll treat me any differently after witnessing something like this. "...Well...Lenalady invited me here to play a game...she told me you were in here already playing the game, and that we could play it together..." Lavi replied, looking back and forth between the computer screen and me. "So...is that the 'game' she was talking about?" He then asked.

"Y-yeah... unfortunately." I responded, blushing profusely while looking back at the screen for a split second before focusing my attention back on my redheaded crush. "B-but, you've got to understand! I was threatened by Lenalee to do this. It was either play this game, or have Komui trying to kill me for the rest of my life!" I quickly told him, hoping he would understand, and it seemed that he did. He put his hand on my shoulder, startling me, and then he began to speak. " I guess this means that we're in the same boat then." He said seriously, looking into my eyes with his one green one. He took his hand off my shoulder and sat in the chair next to me. "Well let's just get this over with quickly." He stated, looking at the screen with a poker face. I nodded my head quickly and got him caught up on what had happened so far, blushing on certain parts.

Lavi nodded, speaking soon after, "So basically what's happening right now is that this Kojaku guy, who's route you're on right now, is fucking his childhood friend and main character of the 'game', Aoba." I looked at him, mouth hanging wide open. "Lavi! Do you have to say it like that? Let's just play the rest of the route without talking, ok? Can you, Lavi bookman Jr, talking enthusiast, handle not talking for like ten minutes?" I inquired. He stared at me for a while before nodding his head slowly. "Good." I said while clicking the screen, making it switch to the next set of words. We sat in silence until we finished Kojaku's route. It seems he had had enough of the silence, and like the hyperactive rabbit he was, started talking nonstop about a bunch of useless things.

"So that was really awkward, and when his nose bled I thought, what a loser. And how he holds Aoba's hand whenever he comes is really creepy, cause y'know how you mentioned that he held his hand when he was younger and stuff. It may have been really awkward, but I had a method to keep myself from dying of embarrassment, and that was to just imagine that the Aoba guy was you the whole time. And I'm really hungry. Do you think Lenalady has waffles? Maybe we should try raiding her frid-" I quickly interrupted his useless rambling to question what I hoped my ears had misheard.

"Lavi...what did you say?" I asked with a serious expression on my face, looking the redhead right in the eyes. "Oh. That we should raid Lenalee's frid-" I interrupted him yet again. "No. I heard something about me...what. Did. You. Say." I inquired more sternly this time. "Um...that I imagined Aoba as you the whole time. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" He asked seriously clueless. I face palmed then looked back up at him. " Lavi...you basically just said that you were imagining me...moaning...as I got screwed by some guy." His eyes widened when he finally understood. A light blush swept across his features as he spoke up to try and redeem himself.

"Uh. That's um. Not what I m-meant. It's just that I thought that if I tried putting the faces of people I know over theirs, it might make it easier to watch. And it worked too...so...yeah." He said, the blush on his cheeks receding. I thought about this for a moment before another question popped up in my mind. " ...Wait…if you put faces of people you knew on everyone...whose did you put on Kojaku's?" I asked, honestly curious of he pictured screwing me.

"Hmm? Oh him? I pictured him as me." Lavi said, smiling widely while saying this. Oh that's it. I jumped the redhead, kissing him roughly. Said redhead kissed back just as passionately. "Dammit. I love you Lavi." I said when the kiss broke apart for a moment before starting back up again. "Why waste time imagining screwing me, when you can just do it." I then growled seductively when I was able to stop the kiss again. Lavi grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me back, still holding onto me. "Because Beansprout...I had to tell you I love you first so, I love you." He said before initiating the kiss again. It's amazing how far in love I'd fallen with this energetic redhead. "Well you've said it...so will you carry through now." I said while clinging to the love of my life's neck. "You don't have to tell me twice Moyashi." He growled into my ear before flipping me onto my back. We then started to strip each other's clothes before doing the deed.

I woke up, my butt still hurting from what had happened last night. My hand was being held, so I looked over and saw Lavi, sleeping peacefully. I stared at him for a moment before closing my eyes again.

"Love you Lavi." I spoke, thinking the redhead was still sleeping, before receiving a reply.

"Nnnn...Love you too, Allen." Lavi said sleepily, eyes remaining closed, which probably meant he wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon.

My face turned a light shade of pink, and that's when I decided that, that's it. I'm keeping this redheaded rabbit forever.


End file.
